Dead Weight
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was a disgrace to the Rakuzan clan, always being compared to his perfect older brother, Akashi Seijuro. Until he was strong and old enough to finally claim Seirin as their long lost mafia boss, he would be sent on suicidal missions every year starting from the age of ten in order to hone his skills.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the cover image.

* * *

Hand in hand, a pair of siblings dressed in casual clothing carefully made their way through the garden set up in front of their traditional Japanese house. The layers of roofing were made of deep, rich brown wood and tiles and the paper doors were of a beige hue. Flat, off-white stepping stones paved an intricate path throughout the garden. It led from the entrance of the house to a stone bench placed to the left, overseeing a small fresh pond off to the side of the house full of koi fish of all different colors. A cherry blossom tree was planted just behind the bench, cooling it during a hot summer's day.

The large garden was filled with flowers of all species, ranging from red to violet on the electromagnetic spectrum. Roses, tulips, and lilies swayed in the light breeze, blending their unique scents to create a soothing atmosphere. The garden was the two siblings' own personal rainbow after a harsh thunderstorm.

As the older one of the two, the brother whose hair matched his eyes of blood red guided the younger towards the stone bench. The older sibling was clad in a crisp white button-up shirt tucked behind a maroon vest with mini pockets on either side at the bottom. He also had on matching shorts and shoes with a pair of unblemished white knee-high socks.

The second child silently followed his brother and obediently sat down. He was wearing a simple white short-sleeved shirt under a bunny hoodie with long, floppy rabbit ears attached to the hood. The whole hoodie was dyed the color of a clear morning sky, coincidentally matching his hair and irises. Along with the shirt and hoodie was a pair of light blue shorts with pockets and pristine white sneakers. As it was not visible, it can only be assumed that ankle teal socks were under those.

The day before this had been the third and fourth anniversaries of their parents' untimely deaths. In order to cheer up his little brother, the redhead had decided to indulge in the other sibling's current obsession with flowers and make a flower crown for him. After making sure the light bluenette would not get up while he went to look for flowers, the taller of the two brothers quickly left and searched around.

The older sibling scanned the surrounding area as he walked by and only picked out the flowers that had caught his eye. Only the best flowers could be used for his dear baby brother. By the time he had made it to the paper-thin sliding doors of the house, he had finally deemed that there were enough flowers in his grasps. He retraced his steps and made his way back to where the younger sibling sat, making sure on the way that there was enough variety in color from the plants he had picked. Once the redhead sat down next to his brother, he began to work on his craft. Silence ensued for the next few minutes, one due to total concentration and the other in quiet mourning.

After giving a few finishing touches to his deftly twisted masterpiece, the older sibling plopped the crown onto the younger one's head in mild satisfaction. The sudden feeling of a foreign object landing on his head snapped the light bluenette out of his somber daze. Slowly reaching up, he patted around his head until his fingers lightly grazed a petal. Instantly recognizing the unknown object, he lifted it down to his eyes to quickly admire the rainbow crown before placing it back down on his head. The shorter of the two siblings turned towards his brother and smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome, Kuroko," the redhead softly smiled back.

Kuroko Tetsuya had been an only child of the Kuroko family. He was the son of a loving mother and a doting father. However, the day of Kuroko's birth had been the day of his father's weakness. As the leader of Seirin, a Japanese mafia organization, it was only expected that his family was the main target of rival gangs. One group in particular had been causing frequent trouble in Seirin's territory. Their boss, Haizaki Shogo, had been eying Seirin's power ever since they took down two of the Three Kings in under a single year. Haizaki knew that the leader of Seirin would unintentionally let his guard down on the day his precious son was born. So on the night of Kuroko's birth, Haizaki snuck into their unguarded house and murdered his mother and father. It was complete chaos from then on. A year later, Kuroko had miraculously ended up unscathed in the house of the Akashi family.

Akashi Seijuro had also been an only child. He was the son of a strict father; his mother had died while giving birth to him. Like the Kuroko family, Akashi's father was a leader of the one of the most powerful and influential mafia organizations, Rakuzan. He had heard about Seirin's great accomplishment and knew that any group would kill to have that sort of power. Therefore, on the night of Kuroko's birth, Rakuzan's boss also struck. He had sent out his men to protect and safely deliver the baby to his own house when the time was right and to kill whoever would murder Kuroko's parents. After eight grueling months of men from all three groups dying left and right, Akashi's father came out victorious with Haizaki's group disbanding and Seirin signing an alliance agreement.

Unfortunately, his conquest was short-lived. Hanamiya Makoto, another Japanese mafia boss, had been working silently in the background. He was slowly spinning a dangerous web of death for Akashi's father to unknowingly step into. And it had worked four months later. However, Hanamiya had underestimated Rakuzan's and Seirin's combined power and had gotten himself and every single one of his men killed.

After all of this commotion, Akashi, aged six when the one-year-old baby arrived, had bonded quite well with Kuroko. He had taken it upon himself to care for the child ever since he had first been taken in. They grew up together just like real brothers. They would eat together, play together, read together, bathe together, and sleep together. One could not be seen without the other. Even Kuroko's crib was placed in Akashi's room since day one. The two were inseparable.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who have been waiting for my funny story, I am sorry. School has been killing my happy mood this past few months and I can't write humor when I am feeling this down. I'm hoping summer vacation in June will brighten up my mood. Until then, enjoy this sad story. :)


End file.
